Everybody's Fool
by shesamonster
Summary: [[Slight AU, Sakaki x Doujima]] Three hundred & twenty years have passed since the coven sank in the dark. A broken prophecy armageddon has arrived. Witches are gone, the Eve is dead, the Adam has fled. Solace exists only upon sacred grounds.


FOUR DAYS! Its been four days straight with absolutely NO UPDATES. I was bored to the point of tears so I'm going to re-post this. I added some corrections and I added something very important towards the end.

I do not own Witch Hunter Robin and I never will. The song lyrics belong to Evanescence. All I own is this fic and my creation, Hellfire.

**EVERYBODY'S FOOL**

**+Featured Song+**

Everybody's Fool

--Evanescence

He was running. He didn't know where, nor did he care. He wanted to get away from this life, from this world. The only thing on his mind was _her_.

_She_ betrayed him. _She_ turned on him. Somehow, _she_ wasn't a seed but was still able to use Orbo. _She_ decided that witches should all be destroyed.

Now he was being hunted.

He was the last witch.

His chest was on fire. Sakaki had been running for well over an hour. He didn't understand why he was being hunted. He hadn't killed anyone-and neither did thousands of other witches that were killed. Everyone from the STN-J had seen his awakening… well… awakenings. He had way more than one Craft. Telekinesis, hydrokinetics, pyrokinetics, shadow manipulation, you name it.

Witches were sent to Earth to maintain balance between the real world and the Supernatural World. With almost every one of them gone, it was now Armageddon. The sky was black, the moon was blood red, forests were dead—along with millions of people—and supernatural freaks were everywhere.

SOLOMON was gaining up on him now. He could here their trucks now. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"I… can't… keep… running… Have… to… face them…" he managed to choke out. In an instant, he was surrounded by black vans. Off-white suited men ran out of the trucks surrounding him and pointed their guns at him.

A blonde woman stepped out of one of the van. "Sakaki, stand down. This is for your own good," said Doujima.

Sakaki smirked, "My own good," he repeated. He narrowed his eyes at her, "Lying bitch. I knew I couldn't trust you. You had everybody fooled, but I could see through you," Sakaki hissed.

She sighed. "Please Sakaki," she paused and looked down, "I don't _want_ to hurt you, I just—"

A red and black aura surrounded Sakaki and his eyes turned black, "You're right. You've already hurt me once. I won't let it happen again."

Black flames appeared in his hands (A/N: I call this kind of fire, Hellfire.) and he shot them at the SOLOMON agents. They began shooting witch-killing bullets at him but a wall of Hellfire shot up from the ground and met them half way.

He threw his arms forward in an arching movement, using his telekinesis to slash the agents. As a result, blood splashed everywhere, including on to him. Then he heard but one gun fire and the bullet hit him in the arm. His own crimson blood splashed onto the ground.

He closed his eyes and said, "Doujima, I don't want to fight."

"And why is that?" she asked

He fell to his knees, exhausted, "Because I still love you," Sakaki whispered.

Doujima gasped and her mind went blank. She'd been cruel to him ever since he became the _Adam_ of Witches yet he still loved her. She knew he did and yet she still turned on him.

She shook her head, banishing those thoughts from her head and said, "No. The Eve of Witches is dead, so you should be, too."

"That may be the case but I have a duty as the last witch and Adam of Witches," said Sakaki, "To avenge Robin and every other witch _you_ killed."

"How are you going to do that?" asked Doujima smugly.

"By staying alive," he whispered. The remorseful look on his face quickly dissipated. "Don't you get it? Killing me will only worsen Earth's condition!" yelled Sakaki.

"I'm sorry…but I can't risk it," she said and emptied her clip. This time though, Sakaki saw what was coming and stopped them dead in there tracks using his telekinesis and let them fall uselessly to the ground.

"Attack now!" she yelled. All the SOLOMON agents began firing their guns, but not a single bullet connected with the target.

"Enough games," Sakaki said. He narrowed his eyes and the shadows on the ground came alive. The shadows viciously attacked the agents. Hollow screams rang out in the air and soon enough, blood was pooled everywhere. It was sickening

Sakaki sighed and said, "I have to stay alive." The shadows came together and formed themselves into one giant pool and Sakaki dove in.

Hidden behind a tree, Doujima smirked. "I know where he's going."

_xo--Everybody's Fool--ox_

A black pool of nothingness appeared inside of the abandoned church and Sakaki jumped out of it.

This was where Robin came to pray.

He looked at one of the stained windows. In it was a woman with honey colored hair and a man with brown hair.

"Adam and Eve," he murmured.

He gave a small smile.

_xo--Everybody's Fool--ox_

_Sakaki was kneeling on the ground breathing heavily. His entire body was shaking and he felt like his chest was on fire._

"_Sakaki," said Karasuma, "Sakaki, look at me." Slowly, he looked up at Karasuma. Robin sat down next to him and said, "Just relax."_

"_Take deep breaths," commanded Karasuma. He began taking deeper breaths. He seemed to calm down then tensed up again. Than there was a large crackle and they all turned to towards a sakura tree. Doujima gasped when she saw a nearby tree engulfed in black flames._

"_Well," said Amon, "Now we know who the Adam of Witches REALLY is."_

"_But Amon," said Doujima, "how do you know if Sakaki is the Adam of Witches?"_

"_Think logically." he said. "He already has more than one Craft. We'll go back to the STN-J and run some tests on him._

_Robin put a hand on Sakaki's face and said, "I'd love for you to be my Adam," she said kindly._

_xo--Everybody's Fool--ox_

"That was one hell of a day," the Adam muttered under his breath.

Then he heard a tip-tap noise behind him. He spun around, only to see Doujima pointing her gun at him.

"I thought I'd find you here," she flatly stated.

Sakaki didn't say anything and continued to stare at her. "I have to ask you something," he said. "Why did you kill Robin?" he asked her.

Her eyes narrowed at the question; she should have seen that one coming. She felt her body tremble before she collapsed on the ground.

"I did it because I felt like she was taking you away from me. I did it because I love you, Sakaki," Doujima sobbed.

What she said had hit him hard.

"Do you mean that?" he asked her.

"Y-Yes," she managed to choke out.

Sakaki knelt down next to her and embraced her. She returned the embrace and he gently kissed her head. Unfortunately, she never put the gun back into the holster and the gun pressed against his chest and the trigger was pulled.

"Sakaki!" she shrieked. Doujima steadied his limp body against her own. She rested Sakaki's head on her lap and began to stroke his hair.

"Please, say something," Doujima whispered.

_xo--Everybody's Fool--ox_

_Nothing looked different. Black sky, red moon, crumbling towers, empty streets, blood._

_It all looked the same. Then a black ghost-like figure appeared in front of him. Slowly, it began taking on a more human form… Robin. She smiled at him._

"_I saw what happened between you two." Robin said, "But in order for the world to go back to normal is to banish the last supernatural creature on earth… you."_

"_But why?" he asked._

"_Because the supernatural world helped keep the balance on earth. If the last witch is gone, earth will begin to regain balance. Witches were both helpful and a burden."_

"……"

"_Soon," Robin started, "more dangerous creatures will come and completely destroy the earth. It's the only way Doujima can be safe."_

"_Alright. I'll do it."_

_xo--Everybody's Fool--ox_

Slowly, he opened his eyes. "Oh, thank goodness." She gave a sigh of relief. She gave him a soft kiss on the forehead.

"I saw something," Sakaki whispered.

"What did you see?" asked Doujima.

"It was a vision. You…you have to kill me," he said.

"What! Are you out of your mind? I can't do that!" Doujima cried.

"Listen to me, Doujima," Sakaki demanded, "The only way to restore the balance is to kill the Adam of Witches."

"I can't…" she whispered.

"Then I will." He took the gun out of Doujima's hand.

"Does it have to be this way?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but it has to happen." He sat up and hunched over from the obvious pain it caused him. He rested his hand on her face. "Here's something to remember me by."

He gently stroked her face and gave her an equally gentle kiss on her lips. At first she was surprised, but then she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

It was Sakaki who broke the kiss. "It's time… for me to go. Good bye, Yurika. I'll see you again. There will be a rebirth. Someday."

Doujima closed her eyes and turned away. Sakaki pointed the gun at his chest and pulled the trigger.

The ringing of the gunshot droned through the empty church, fading out as quickly as it had sounded. Doujima buried her face in her hands and began to sob hysterically. When the initial shock faded, Doujima finally turned back to Sakaki's cold body; what she saw was different from what she expected.

Sakaki's blood was rapidly flowing from the circular wound where his heart would be. It had splashed all over his clothes, face, and skin. Her eyes roved up to his face, where a small smile was plastered.

At the sight of that peaceful smile, she began to sob harder. Then, she came to decision. With trembling fingers, the blonde scooped up the gun, pointing it at her chest.

"I'm coming with you, Sakaki. I won't live here in hell." With that small cryptic statement, she pushed the barrel of the gun to her chest and pulled the trigger. Blood flowed freely from the wound, and she slumped on to her lover's corpse, there blood mingling together.

_+fin+_

**EDIT, 4/2/06: **this whole story was entirely crappy, corny, and SO out of character, so I went back and re-did it. It's now up to date and Sakaki and Doujima are a bit better characterized. I'm sorry, but I had to remove the song lyrics, otherwise my story would be deleted! I don't want that!

Please no one ask for a new chapter, because I'm afraid I'm no longer as interested in Witch Hunter Robin as I was last year, however, I plan to write Naruto and Fruits basket fics. I am currently working on a Fruits Basket one now and will be posted very soon! Go and read, better yet, read and REVIEW:)

And there you have it, my first WHR fic. I have a few other fics that I'm working on so I don't know whether or not to make a second chapter. Give me your opinion. Reviews, constructive criticism, and flames welcome!

-+Pocky-Pocky-chan+-


End file.
